My Wish
by Akine.Rimu
Summary: Aku Hatsune Miku dari Vocaloid Music Academy, dan tinggal di Red Rose Dormitory nomor 199. Sebenarnya aku menyukai Shion Kaito-kun dari Fuchsia Dormitory nomor 89. Tapi ada gadis pengganggu yang populer bernama Kagamine Rin dari Camellia Dormitory nomor 180. Dia memiliki saudara yang gosipnya suka padaku, namanya Kagamine Len dari Fuchsia Dormitory nomor 90. Cinta segi empat, ya...
1. Prolog

Mayu Ishibashi, gadis berkepribadian ganda yang menjadi penyanyi terkenal dunia. Dia dibuang oleh ayahnya yang sudah kawin lagi dengan perempuan kaya yang sangat cantik, sekarang Mayu diasuh oleh manajernya sendiri. Manajernya sangat menyukai Mayu, ia mengasuh Mayu seperti mengasuh anaknya sendiri. Mayu juga menganggap manajernya adalah ibunya sendiri. Mayu juga sangat menyayangi manajernya dan bersikap baik dan lembut ketika bersama manajernya. Mayu memiliki sifat yandere yang ditampilkannya saat bersama orang lain, dan sifat baik saat berhadapan dengan manajernya. Tapi terkadang, Mayu menampilkan sifat yang benar-benar jahat sehingga membuat orang takut. Mayu sangat suka menyanyi sehingga suatu hari ia mendapat stress karena terlalu banyak berlatih. Mayu ambruk saat latihan vokal, ia terus memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing. "Uuh... Ada apa dengan kepalaku? Kenapa terasa pusing sekali? Tubuhku juga terasa sangat berat... apa yang terjadi?", pikir Mayu yang masih diangkut oleh para staff yang dipanggil oleh manajernya. Mayu yang tak kuat menahan rasa sakit itu langsung pingsan. Saat pingsan, ada seorang staff yang melihat bayangan Mayu yang tersenyum lebar sambil membawa kapak, dan di kapaknya, menetes darah yang banyak. Di dalam hati Mayu terdengar suara tawa yang seperti suaranya, "Hihihi...". Mayu membuka matanya dalam mimpi dan melihat ada cermin di depannya, Mayu berdiri dan menyentuh cermin itu, tiba-tiba muncul sosok seseorang yang membawa kapak berlumuran darah, dan orang itu sangat mirip dengan Mayu. Mayu menjadi terkejut dan langsung bertanya dengan ketakutan, "Si, siapa kamu?". Orang yang terpantul di cermin itu menjawab, "Akulah kamu, akulah sifat jahatmu yang selama ini sudah membuat orang sebanyak itu ketakutan. Mereka selalu merasa kamu menyebalkan, karena kesal maka muncullah aku, sifat jahatmu. Aku sengaja membebanimu sehingga kamu pingsan, dengan begitu kita bisa bicara di sini tanpa gangguan. Karena kesal akan kelambananmu, kesabaranku sudah habis sekarang... jadi...". Sosok itu keluar dari cermin dan Mayu semakin ketakutan, gadis itu mengarahkan kapaknya yang berlumuran darah, darah dari kapak itu menetes hingga mengenai kepala Mayu. Tetesan darah itu mulai mengalir ke tangan Mayu, dan Mayu kembali melihat ke gadis itu. Gadis itu sudah mengarahkan kapak ke kepala Mayu. Karena takut, Mayu berteriak, "Kyaaaaa!". Tapi gadis itu tak menghentikan ayunan kapaknya, justru semakin cepat, Mayu menangis karena ketakutan, Mayu ingin berlari, tapi kakinya seperti dicengkram oleh tangan yang begitu kuat. Tapi Mayu terus menerus melangkah mundur dengan langkah berat, sehingga pada akhirnya ia kelelahan dan terjatuh, sementara gadis itu berlari dengan ringan dan cepat. Mayu semakin gemetaran, Mayu tidak ingin mati sebelum mensukseskan agency milik manajernya. "Tunggu! Sebelum kamu membunuhku, tolong beri aku kesempatan sekali saja untuk mensukseskan manajerku? Kumohon! Aku berjanji tak akan lama! Jadi tolonglah aku!", seru Mayu sambil menangis memohon, "Huh, keinginan kita sama karena kita adalah orang yang sama! Makanya itu, biar aku saja yang melakukannya! Biar kamu istirahat dengan tenang di sini!1", balas gadis itu sambil mengayunkan kapak ke kepala Mayu. Hanya 1 mili lagi saja Mayu sudah mati, tapi gadis itu sengaja menghentikannya. Mayu melihat gadis itu, dia mengangkat kapaknya kembali. Mayu bertanya, "A... ada apa? Ke, kenapa kamu berhenti?". Gadis itu menatap Mayu dengan tajam, Mayu menjadi kembali ketakutan. "Kalau aku yang melakukannya, semuanya pasti tidak suka, dan kalau kupikir balik...", balas gadis itu, tapi dia tidak mau meneruskan ucapannya. Mayupun ikut diam, Mayu merasa bersalah setelah mendengar itu. Mayu selalu berpikir bahwa, 'tidak ada satupun orang yang terluka karena aku, semuanya pasti menyukai aku'. Tapi sekarang Mayu sadar, ia sudah melukai banyak orang. Mayu berdiri dan mengambil boneka kecil yang selalu ada di kantung rok Mayu. "I...ini untukmu, aku minta maaf sudah melukaimu... aku sudah menyadari, aku sangat berdosa... dulu aku merasa membenci ayah dan membuatmu bangkit. Tapi akhirnya aku tahu, kamu tidak ingin terlahir sepertiku!", kata Mayu sambil menyerahkan boneka itu. Kapak yang dipegang gadis itu jatuh, gadis itu meneteskan air matanya yang tidak diperlihatkan sama sekali tadi. Mayu menjadi heran, boneka yang ia berikan tiba-tiba hilang seperti debu yang ditiup. "Hahaha, aku tak pernah mengira jalan ceritanya menjadi begini... Akulah Mayu, dirimu. Aku terlahir karena rasa dendammu pada ayah yang sudah membuangmu. Tapi aku tak menyesal terlahir sebagai dirimu, karena aku juga menyayangi manajer... dan kamu. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin membunuhmu, tapi demdammu yang mengarahkanku. Makanya aku menghentikan ayunan kapakku mati-matian. Terima kasih sudah membangkitkanku, aku tak akan muncul lagi..." kata gadis itu sambil mengambil pisau kecil di kantung rok-nya sambil mengarahkan ke jantungnya. Mata Mayu terbelalak, Mayu tidak mau gadis itu mati, tapi kaki Mayu masih terasa dipegang erat oleh makhluk aneh. "Tu...Tunggu! Tunggu!", seru Mayu sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah gadis yang sebentar lagi mati itu. "Selamat tinggal... diriku...", kata gadis itu lagi sambil tersenyum ramah. "Tidak! Jangaan!", seru Mayu lagi, Mayu berusaha lari, tapi sudah terlambat pisau itu sudah menancap ke jantung gadis itu, gadis itu kembali tersenyum ke arah Mayu dan perlahan mendekat. Mayu menangis jadi-jadian, Mayu sangat menyesal. "Sudahlah... sekarang, kamu tak punya beban lagi, kan... berbahagialah...", kata gadis itu sambil menolong Mayu berdiri. Mayu segera memeluk gadis itu, "Walaupun berpisah, tetaplah ada dalam diriku... aku akan sangat merindukanmu...", kata Mayu sambil menangis dan tetap memeluk gadis itu. "Terima kasih sudah menerimaku... Mayu...", balas gadis itu sambil tetap tersenyum. Perlahan gadis itu menghilang dan terus menghilang. Hingga pada akhirnya, gadis itu hilang seluruhnya. Mayu menangis semakin menjadi-jadi, Mayu tak rela salah satu sisinya pergi. Sekarang Mayu sudah tidak dapat lagi berbuat jahat.

"Mayu! Mayu! Ah!", panggil seseorang. Mayu mulai membuka matanya, dia melihat sekelilingnya. "Ini di mana?", tanya Mayu. "Ini di rumah sakit... syukurlah kamu sudah sadar...", jawab seseorang. Mayu melihat ke arah suara yang menjawabnya tadi. "Ma...manajer!", seru Mayu sambil bangun dari tempat tidurnya. "Iya... ini aku...", balas manajer sambil memeluk Mayu dengan lembut. Mayu jadi teringat akan sisi gelapnya, "Walaupun aku berbuat jahat, dia tak mungkin bisa kembali...". Waktu terus berputar dan tak mungkin bisa kembali... Semua yang sudah terjadi tak mungkin kembali selamanya meskipun satu kali saja. Oleh karena itu, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat untuk selamanya...


	2. Miku and Rin

Hatsune Miku, gadis bertampang pas-pasan yang nggak keren atau kaya.

Aku bersekolah di Virtual Vocal Android Academy/ Virtual Vocaloid Academy.

Di sana aku menemukan cinta pertamaku. Kaito Shion, cowok populer yang berada di peringkat 3 'Cowok Paling Populer'. Dia jenius dan keren, walaupun tak sebanding dengan Kagamine Len-kun, cowok peringkat 1 dan Kagene Rei-kun, cowok peringkat 2.

Tapi yang kusukai jelas Kaito Shion-sama. Tapi ada gadis pengganggu yang selalu nempel Kaito, Kagamine Rin. Dia saudara kembar Kagamine Len dan mendapat gelar 'Cewek Paling Cantik' di V.V Academy. Dia disukai banyak cowok walaupun agak bodoh. Tapi dia hebat dalam olahraga dan menyayi duet, tapi dia kurang bagus saat menyayi solo.

Tapi Bagaimana caraku mengalahkannya? Shion-sama suka padanya, dan guru-guru juga meng-anak emas-kan Kagamine-san.

Tapi sebenarnya Kagamine-san jahat pada anak perempuan yang tak populer seperti aku.

Oleh sebab itu aku benci pada gadis populer seperti Kagamine-san. Mereka selalu saja begitu! Menyebalkan!

Tapi Kagamine-kun dan Shion-sama berbeda. Mereka ramah pada orang-orang. Tapi aku jarang berbicara dengan Shion-sama, kalau dengan Kagamine-kun sih... seriiiing sekali. Dan katanya, Kagamine-kun suka padaku. Tapi aku nggak mau ke GR-an, lagian apa bagusnya aku ini? Hahaha...

Tapi persoalan apapun selalu dapat diatasi oleh kedua sahabatku, Akita Neru-chan dan Teto Kasanecchi. Aku juga memiliki kakak angkat bernama Megurine Luka-nee. Lagipula aku memiliki banyak teman, salah satunya adalah Kagene Rui-san, saudara kembar Kagene Rei-kun, dan sahabat Kagamine-san.

Aku, Luka-nee, Neru-chan, dan Tetocchi berada di kelas solo. Karena kelas ini sangat menyenangkan dan dapat melatih nyanyian tanpa berduet. Pastinya Kagamine-san lemah disini. Tapi aku tak boleh membongkarnya, lagipula hampir seluruh sekolah tahu itu. Tapi aku sedikit beruntung, Shion-sama juga masuk kelas solo. Dia terpisah dari Kagamine-san yang berada di kelas duet. Tapi dia selalu dekat-dekat dengan Kamui Gakupo-nii, pacar Luka-nee. Uuuh... dimanapun sama saja!

Lalu bagaimanakah kelanjutanku?


End file.
